At the present time, there have been more and more demands for small food heating containers and some electrical heating or heated containers have been provided heretofore. These containers should have a controlled heat supply, preferably the container should be durable with safe heating units therein, and preferably the completed heater-container is compact and not extremely high in cost. Preferably, in these containers of the invention, some type of a control mechanism is provided in association with the heater and, thus, thermostats or thermostat-heater units, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,898 may be provided and used to provide heat for contents of the container, but not to overheat the same.